Home
by Miss Court-A-Doo
Summary: HarryHermione oneshot. Hermione returns to the Burrow for a very special occasion. Post Hogwarts. Spoilers through HBP. Character death.


**Author's Notes:** Just as a heads up, I ship Ron/Hermione; always have, always will. I don't want that to discourage you from reading this. I'd really like your opinion of my writing, considering who I ship. (Writing this was actually fun for me, so expect more H/Hr fics in the future!) This fic was inspired from the some of the ridiculous-ness of post-HBP, so I decided to write this little fic for all my Harry/Hermione shipping friends. Just so they'd feel a little less delusional. So this story is dedicated to you; may we someday have fandom unity once more. Hugs and cookies all around!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry, Hermione or the Weasleys. I own the plot alone. Everything else belongs to Jo Rowling and Scholastic, Inc.

**Home**

Hermione Granger raised her hand above her honey colored eyes to hide from the stream of sunlight that was bearing down on her. She squinted to see all those who were standing in the yard of the Burrow, parents talking and children playing, everyone gathering around the large oak tree in the middle of it all.

She hadn't been to the Burrow in quite a while, and it brought back memories. Memories from many years before that were, not unwelcome, but bittersweet and brought tears to her eyes. Coming 'home' to the Burrow reminded her of school days, when Voldemort was still a threat, reminded of her innocence then, of her friend Ron.

As her eyes grazed the small crowd in the yard before her, she saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, though looking somewhat tired and aged, they were still happy and in love, standing beneath the old oak hand in hand. Ginny sat by her husband Neville, bouncing a red headed baby girl on her knee. Bill was with his wife Fleur, standing in the shadows of the house whispering sweet things in her ear, no doubt. Charlie and his fiancé Sarah were setting food platters and dishes out on the large table. Then she saw Percy and the twins, Fred and George, talking with Harry.

It surprised Hermione how after so many years, the sight of Harry still sent butterflies to her stomach. He sent her pulse racing and made her knees weak, all those schoolgirl like feelings... after years, too many years, of being his friend. She had admitted it to herself years ago that she really did love him. Now if only she could somehow tell him that...

_But this is not the time or place,_ Hermione thought to herself as she took a deep breath and a few steps towards the Burrow. This was a reminiscent gathering. A celebration for the courageous efforts and the fun-filled life of Ronald Weasley.

Ginny looked up and shrieked, handing her child to its father. She ran across the yard and almost tackled her friend, both of them laughing and shedding tears of joy.

"Oh, it's so good to see you, Hermione!" Ginny cried excitedly. "You shouldn't stay away so long next time."

"I know, I missed you too, Gin." Hermione chuckled, but as she watched the other Weasley's gather around her, she only saw Harry.

Her eyes locked with his emerald green ones, that seemed to stand out beyond everything. All time stopped, all distance disappeared, and all she knew was Harry.

She closed her eyes as his arms enfolded her. She pulled him close and laid her head on his chest, reveling in the warm sensation that overcame her. She felt warm and loved - it was like coming home. It felt right, perfectly right, like she finally knew where she belonged. She'd known it all along, that she belonged with Harry - now she just needed to act on it.

When Hermione realized she had been holding Harry much longer that what was proper for best friends, she smiled. Harry hadn't made a move to let her go either. He was still holding her close, and Hermione found hope in that fact.

"It's been too long, 'mione," he whispered. The sound of her school nickname, and the feel of his warm breath on her ear sent shivers down her spine. She reluctantly, and yet somewhat nervously, pulled away, placing a swift kiss on his cheek. She looked up at him and smiled warmly.

"I've missed you too, Harry." she said in a breath.

Other Weasleys made their way to greet Hermione, but Harry still held her hand. "I'm claiming you tonight, Hermione. We've got a lot of catching up to do."

The thought of being alone with Harry, being 'claimed' by him brought a blush to her cheeks. But she only nodded as he squeezed her hand. He flashed a smile and walked away leaving Hermione mesmerized.

Ginny's hand waving in front of her face brought Hermione back dreamily, her redheaded friend with skeptical eyebrows raised.

"The way you're making goo-goo eyes at the Boy-Who-Lived looks like we're going to have some serious girl talk tonight." Ginny said with a smile in a lowered voice.

Hermione chuckled. "Sorry, Gin. Harry's 'claimed' me tonight."

"Oh, yeah. Serious girl talk." Ginny laughed.

"Hush, and let's go see your daughter. She's the spitting image of you, really."

---

Hermione loved the Weasley family like her own. Homey and comfortable, always loving and attentive, they always tried to make her feel appreciated. She loved coming to visit the Burrow, whether Harry was there or not, but on this specific day, she dreaded the time when the clock would strike six o'clock.

Sitting on the steps while the others ate and visited, Hermione tried to avoid memories that would bring tears, whether it be happy or sad. She was so elated to be at the Weasleys, with Harry. She didn't want to cry over Ron when she was happy...

After Dumbledore died, they were torn. The original plan was for the three of them to go in search for the rest of the Horcruxes, and eventually destroy Voldemort once and for all. And they'd achieved it too. But not without casualties.

They had finally found the last one and destroyed it. Then they confronted a mortal Voldemort, the three of them together. Surely there was safety in numbers, especially against the most powerful dark wizard alive. And they fought to the bitter end, to the death...

_"Three against one? This is hardly fair." Voldemort cackled as the three made their way to stand before him with wands at the ready._

_Since when do you play fair?" Harry said sharply. "You killed all those I cared about, you tried to kill me, an innocent child! Now you will pay."_

_The battle raged on all day. Hermione heard unimaginable curses and learned maneuvers she never would have learned in school. They were in the line of fire, and Hermione had never before worried for her two best friends like she did that day. Her guard was down, her heart was breaking; she knew one of them would die and feared for Harry's life, but it turned everything around, it changed her life - the actions of one man._

_Hermione didn't remember much, what she did remember, tore at her heart and haunted her memories. She remembered watching in horror the Final Battle, the end of Voldemort's reign. It was a memory blurred with blood, sweat and tears, physical and emotional pain that she never wanted to feel again._

_She remembered Harry had dropped his wand in a desperate moment to catch his breath, and Ron was running to keep him guarded. Two spells were cast and Ron jumped in front of Harry, taking the blow; one spell hit Voldemort, the other hit Ron. When Ron died and Voldemort didn't, Harry went into a blind rage and stabbed the very mortal Voldemort through the heart with his wand, finally killing the monster once and for all. Hermione sobbed over Ron's body, and when she was joined by Harry, they cried together over the loss of their best friend..._

That had been over five years ago. Harry was once again the hero, but this time Ron wasn't just a sidekick. He was recognized as a martyr, with a funeral almost as large and grand as Dumbledore's. And then life tried to go on, though the entire world was different now. Hermione got her dream job at the Ministry and became a Charm Specialist. She buried herself in her work, that way she wouldn't have to think about the past; the best friend she'd lost or the best friend that was out of reach.

It had been months before she'd even acknowledged anyone's owls, and that was Ginny's wedding announcement. She was to be the Bridesmaid, and Harry was to be the Best Man for Neville. She was actually contemplating ignoring this owl also, when Harry floo'd to her flat. A very nervous and over-worked Hermione broke down in tears. She and Harry sat up late that night talking, and eventually fell asleep together on the couch. It was in no way sexual, and Hermione felt safe and secure in his arms. The first time in a long time since she'd felt that way. She woke the next morning knowing she would be okay without Ron. But would she be okay without Harry?

The wedding went according to planned, and everything was perfect. She often found herself looking longingly at Harry during the ceremony, or tears would form in her eyes. After the wedding, Hermione found every excuse to forget her friends and get lost in her work again. But Harry wouldn't allow that. He was constantly showing up at her flat unannounced, and it gave Hermione hope.

They were seeing each other quite frequently, just as best friends, of course. But when Hermione got news that she was being transferred to France, she was devastated. It was the most heartbreaking goodbye, when Harry had been there to see her off. He had given her a long warm hug, wiped away her tears and gently kissed her cheek before sending her on her way.

And that's where she'd been ever since, stationed in the love capital of the world, all by herself. She made it back for Christmas holiday and one weekend she went back to the Burrow for the birth of Ginny's child, but she didn't often see Harry, except on the cover of **Witch Weekly** or **The Daily Prophet.** The Boy Who Lived was now known as the Boy Who Scored. The Seeker for the Chudley Cannons, living out Ron's dream for him. And it made her love him all the more.

But when Ginny told her about the five year anniversary of Ron's death, she couldn't turn it down. She could see the Weasley's, Ginny's new baby, Harry...

Suddenly, she felt a soft breathe on her ear and giggled. She knew it was Harry blowing on her ear as he often did in surprise. She turned and smiled as he took a seat next to her.

"Whatcha doin?" he asked.

"Just thinking." she answered.

"About Ron?"

She nodded. "I miss him."

"Me too." he said, scooting closer and putting his arm around her shoulder. "Me too."

Hermione tried to remain calm, but her pulse sped up at such close proximity to Harry. She tried to think of Ron and the reason she was there, tried to think of Ginny and her darling daughter, but all she could think of was Harry.

"So how've you been Hermione? Busy, no doubt."

She smiled. "Of course. Would I be Hermione if I wasn't busy doing something, learning something?"

Harry chuckled. "Nope, and that's what I love about you."

Hermione's breath caught, but Harry didn't seem to notice.

"I just wish you weren't so busy sometimes. I wish you were back with me in England, and I could see you anytime I wanted."

When his hand found hers, their fingers laced, and Hermione smiled. The warmth that spread through her body overwhelmed her. She closed her eyes and laid her head against his firm chest, the sound of his heartbeat soothing to her frayed nerves. "Me too, Harry." They shared a comfortable silence and Hermione reveled in the closeness.

"What do you think Ron would say about us now, if he were still alive?" Harry said quietly, breaking the silence.

Hermione's eyes flew open at the thought and she pulled away. "Our lives would be very different, Harry."

"I know that, I'm just saying... what do you think Ron would say about the lives we've chosen?"

Hermione contemplated this for a moment before speaking, carefully choosing her words. "Well, I've always wanted to work at the Ministry, and Ron knew that. I have a very uncommon and unique job as an International Charm Maker and Breaker, so I'd like to think he would be impressed."

"I know I am," Harry said, causing Hermione to blush. "I thought I'd end up in the Ministry too, try my hand a being an Auror and all, to help rid the world of the evil in it. But when Voldemort died and Ron... well, there just didn't seem much point to it anymore." Hermione nodded. "So when I got the invitation to play for the Chudley Cannons, I couldn't help but think of Ron, and that's always what he wanted to do. So I kind of took it upon myself to make it up to him, kind of in his honor, you know?"

"I do. And I think that's a very commendable thing you did." she smiled.

Harry locked eyes with hers for a moment before looking away and continuing. "It gets lonely, though. I have this large flat and money up to my eyeballs, but I'm all by myself. It's a long flight from the city to the Burrow, and you live in bloody France." he said, and Hermione smacked his arm playfully for cursing. "I just wish there was someone I could... share it with."

Hermione felt him squeeze her hand and her heart raced. She looked up at him and locked his meaningful emerald gaze.

"What do you mean?"

He looked away suddenly, holding her hand in both of his gently. A long moment passed before he let out a deep breath.

"Hermione... I -"

"There you are."

They both looked up nervously to see Ginny with a baby on her hip. Much to Hermione's dismay, Harry dropped her hand and stood.

"S'going on, Gin?" Hermione said, trying not to be agitated at her friend for interrupting her moment with Harry.

"It's about six o'clock, Dad's got some words to say."

Hermione's heart sunk; so this was it. Time for the tears once again.

She stood with a sigh and began to walk with Ginny, but Harry gently caught hold of her hand.

"We're not done yet," he smiled. "You're still mine tonight."

Hermione once again shivered at the thought, but smiled and squeezed his hand. "Of course. Now come on, I won't make it through this without you."

She tugged on his arm they made their way to the old oak, hand in hand.

---

The evening sun was setting behind the hills, the crickets were coming out to play their song, the birds were singing their goodnight, and Arthur Weasley stood at the foot of a large oak tree beside his sons grave.

"Today we remember the life and death of one we all loved dearly, Ron Weasley. Friend, sibling and... son." Molly began to sob silently, and Percy stood by her side, offering her comfort. Hermione, who was standing by Harry, wanted to reach out to the woman in compassion, to cry with her but instead she squeezed Harry's hand for strength. Arthur cleared his throat and tried to press on. "He was a stubborn boy, wouldn't give up on what he believed in. He was a goof, often times called a prat, and he had a temper that could rival his mothers." This earned some chuckles, but he continued. "He was a good man, too good to live amongst the evil in this world. He was loyal to a fault, with a courage and strength that surpassed my own, willing to put his life on the line for his friends."

When he said this, he locked eyes with Harry, then Hermione, and the tears that she had been hiding finally spilled over her cheeks. Harry pulled her into his arms and she clung to him for support, silently crying bitter tears onto his shirt.

"It's because of Ron's courageous actions and willing sacrifice that we have Harry Potter and Hermione Granger standing before us today. Both outstanding people, and we're honored to have them with us. And though Ron is gone, his memory will always be with us. May we live up the standard Ron has set for us, and may we never forget his goofy smile, his bad jokes, or his loyal caring nature."

"Here, here!" Harry called out, and the family applauded.

Then Arthur nodded towards Harry. "Would you like to say anything?"

Harry nodded and left Hermione, but Ginny's arm linked through Hermione's, for which she was grateful.

Harry stood before them in silence for a time, and when he looked up, his eyes were shining. "There are no words I can use to justify how much Ron means to me. He was a good man, a good friend. He saved my life, and that's something I can never repay." Harry paused, looked at Hermione, then continued. "It's because of Ron that Hermione and I are the people we are today - we owe him everything. I just hope that we can all live to make him proud. And always remember that because of him, the Wizarding World is now free."

There was more applause, but Hermione didn't care. She was now sobbing on Ginny's shoulder. In her blurred vision, she could see Harry shaking hands with Arthur, though he was eager to come see her. She couldn't deal with Harry, not now.

"Gin... please..." she tried to speak, but it was no use.

Ginny, however, understood. "Come on, Hermione. Let's get you out of here."

---

Harry had been searching the house for Hermione, and finally found her spilling her heart to Ginny, then quietly left the room.

Hours later, he ventured in again. "Can I come in?" he whispered.

Ginny smiled and waved him in. "Yeah, she's fine. Just a long day. Traveling, Ron, seeing you..."

"Seeing me?" Harry asked. "Am I some ugly bloke from the past she can't bare to look at?"

"On the contrary," Ginny said with a shake of her head. "You're an old friend that she loves. It's just been an emotional day for her."

Harry's heart swelled at the words, but he easily let it go. He'd never gotten over his feelings for Hermione, but he didn't give up hope. They had been friends for so long, and she was so practical, he knew it would be hard for her to see him as anything other than that. But that didn't stop him from loving her. The beautiful successful woman that she was, he'd loved her from the first.

"Do me a favor, Harry?"

Ginny's words shook him from his thoughts. "Hmmm?"

"Could you put her in her own bed? I may have carried a baby for nine months, but there's no way I'm going to carry that girl for more than five seconds." Harry chuckled as he moved towards Hermione and Ginny left the room. "Speaking of, where did that baby get to?"

Harry gently wrapped his arms around Hermione and picked her up slowly, as to not wake her. He was amazed at how light she was in his arms, how soft her skin was to the touch, how her female scent filled his nose with a wondrous sensation...

Though warning signs and alarms were going off in his mind, telling him to quickly put her to bed, to get away from her - for the feelings she roused within him were in no way platonic - and Harry feared he may lose his resolve, he was on the edge of giving in and kissing her the way he had wanted to for years.

Slowly he stepped into her bedroom, formerly Ginny's room, and kneeling by her bed, he carefully laid her on the bed, her arms innocently locked at the back of his neck, holding him there.

_This is dangerous,_ Harry's inner voice told him. _For you and for her._

Suddenly her sleepy eyes fluttered open and his heart melted.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" she mumbled.

"Just putting you in your own bed." he nodded and tried to pull away, but she still held him close.

"I'm sorry, Harry. We were going to talk tonight." she said groggily.

"Don't worry about it, Hermione. We'll talk tomorrow. I know you've had a long day."

She closed her eyes again and her brow furrowed. "But I wanted to be yours tonight, Harry. I love you."

Her words took him aback and he quickly pulled out of her grasp before she could protest, but she wouldn't; she was falling back into a deep sleep.

Harry sat there, still on his knees by her bedside, shock and disappointment overwhelming him. Shocked at the words he had finally heard from her mouth, but disappointed because she didn't mean the words she'd said.

Harry smiled regardless and gently brushed a strand of hair from her face, his fingers gently caressing her skin. She smiled and let out a sigh, then Harry couldn't resist; he bent over and kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight, Hermione." He then reluctantly left the room and quietly shut the door.

"You love her, don't you?"

Harry whirled around to see Ginny standing behind him. "How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough. And don't try to change the subject, I asked you a question." she smirked.

Harry shrugged. "Of course I do. She's my best friend."

"Don't play a prat with me, Harry Potter." Ginny smiled, the grew serious. "You never looked at me like that."

Harry froze. "Like what?"

"Like I was the most wondrous creation on this planet."

"Ginny... I -"

"Don't worry over it, Harry. We were so young and that was so long ago... I knew when you left after my fifth year, you wouldn't be coming back for me. Besides, I have Neville now and I love him. He looks at me like that all the time, and I'm happy." she smiled, and Harry smiled back.

"Good, I'm glad." Harry patted her arm, then moved towards his bedroom.

"You didn't answer my question Harry." Her words stopped him and he turned.

"What do you want, Ginny, a confession in blood?" he asked quietly. "Yes, I love her, more than anything. I miss her terribly when she's gone and I want nothing more than to take her in my arms and kiss her senseless. Is that what you wanted, you nosy little imp?" Harry smirked at her.

Ginny shrugged. "A simple yes or no would have been fine."

Harry chuckled at himself, then ran a hand through his hair and turned to leave again.

"So what are you waiting for?"

"You to stop talking?" Harry teased.

Ginny smacked his arm playfully. "No, why haven't you told her yet."

"Because I don't ever plan on telling her." Harry said with a distressed sigh. "We've been 'just friends' for so long, I don't think that she could ever see me as anything other than that."

"I don't know, Harry." said Ginny thoughtfully. "I think you are both rational, responsible adults and if you sat down and talked about it, the notion wouldn't be so unwelcome to her."

"What do you mean?"

Ginny smiled and shook her head. "I'm not one to break confidantes, Harry. You'll have to figure this one out on your own." she kissed him quickly on the cheek, then turned towards her own bedroom. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Harry said, still as confused as ever.

"Oh, and Harry," Ginny paused in the doorway. "Hermione likes to watch the sunrise on the front porch swing. So hard to enjoy the beauties of nature in the city."

Harry nodded with a grateful smile and Ginny went off to bed.

---

Hermione rose before the sun, sleepily and silently making her way to the front porch. She could never see the stars shine or the sun rise in the city the way she could out here at the Weasley's. She'd told Ginny as much the night before, when her tired tears had turned into tired giggles, the weariness of the day taking it's toll on her. Dealing with Harry and Ron in one day was something Hermione hadn't done in quite a while, and it had taken a lot out of her emotionally. Now she just wanted her peace and quiet and the beauty of the rising sun.

"Good morning, beautiful."

Hermione opened her eyes as she walked onto the porch to find Harry sitting on her swing. He was wearing long pajama pants and no shirt, revealing a chiseled muscle structure courtesy of his intense Quidditch training. His hair was tousled from the nights sleep and a goofy smile was plastered on his face; he was the most adorable thing on the planet, and Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"Good morning yourself." she said, taking a seat beside him. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Well, Ginny said that the sunrise out here is amazing, nothing like in the city."

Hermione smirked; she didn't know whether to hug her red-headed friend or to throttle her. But Ginny had given her good advise the night before during their girl talk, and Hermione had decided to take that advise: let Harry know where she stood... in a very subtle way. And if he felt something for her, then he would make a move... or at least very subtly take his own stand... _Was it always this confusing?_ she thought.

"You know, I've been meaning to tell you something, Harry... tell everyone, actually. I was going to announce it at breakfast, but considering you're my best friend, you should probably know first, right?"

His eyes narrowed. "You're getting transferred again."

"How did you know?" she said with a grin.

He shrugged. "You're so smart, that makes you valuable. They could use you all over the world, no doubt."

"You didn't ask me where, though."

"America." he guessed.

"London."

She watched his eyes light up and a smile grew on his face. "Really? You're moving back?"

When she nodded enthusiastically, he put his arm over her shoulder and squeezed her in a side hug.

"I can't wait to have you back home, Hermione." he said in a quiet excitement. "I've missed you."

Quite comfortable, she leaned in against him with no intention of letting go any time soon. "You're right, I've been gone too long. It will be good to go home."

Hermione closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment... it felt like she was already home. Just being with Harry... listening to his strong, steady heartbeat; the scent of leather Quidditch uniforms and old burning oak filled her nose, a scent that perfectly described 'Harry' in her mind; his warm arms around her, holding her securely... memory after memory flooded her mind. After all the years of caring, loyal friendship... couldn't that make a successful relationship of love and respect? Would all the desperate requests and delicate arrangements she'd made just to be closer to Harry be in vain? Had they been friends too long for him to see her as anything else? Was it possible to even hope for the heart of the Boy-Who-Lived?

For Hermione, no ambition was too big.

And yet, as Hermione still held her tongue, Harry spoke first.

"So what are your plans once you first get back?" Harry asked, the first of the golden gleams shining over the horizon.

"Just to get settled with my flat and my job."

"But you're not going home for some boyfriend, are you?" he asked jokingly, but Hermione knew how to read Harry, and she saw the serious curiosity in his eyes.

Here come the subtleties.

"Boyfriend, ha!" Hermione laughed. "No on was ever interested in me back in school, why would that change now?"

Harry tilted Hermione's chin to look up at him and she grew warm all over from the intimate touch. "You are a beautiful, intelligent, amazing woman, Hermione. Why a man wouldn't want you by their side is beyond me."

Hermione felt a blush rise to her cheeks when Harry dropped his hands and looked away. Then she only snuggled closer to him. "No need to worry about that, Harry. You're the only man in my life." she whispered hesitantly.

Then Harry chuckled. "Don't say things like that, Hermione. You might get my hopes up."

She looked up at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I meant exactly what I said." he stated, still not looking at her. "I don't want you getting my hopes up, only to dash them to pieces and break my heart when we leave the Burrow."

Hermione shook her head. "I doubt I'm capable of that." she said, not knowing where the conversation was heading, not daring to believe only to have her hopes dashed to pieces as well.

He suddenly took hold of her chin, forcing her to look into his emerald eyes. "Oh, you are very capable of it, Hermione. Every time you come and go, every time you dub me your friend, it just breaks my heart a little more. I don't want to be your best friend anymore."

"What do you want?" she breathed.

Then Harry smiled. "Right now... I want to kiss you."

And he did.

Any insecurities, any fear of rejection, any worries of how Harry felt or how she felt - all of it was thrown to the wind. Harry kissed her slowly, so as not to scare her, but Hermione did not scare easily. She placed her arm on his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. He responded fervently, moving his hands around her waist to hold her more securely in his arms.

Finally - Hermione was home.

Then he abruptly pulled away. Hermione tried to catch her breath as Harry stood and looked off into the horizon, letting out a deep breath and running a hand through his unruly dark hair. "We have to think about this rationally, Hermione."

"I don't want to think rationally." she said in a small voice, fearing he regretted his actions moments before.

He chuckled and took a seat beside her."You are the only person here who has the ability to think rationally right now." Then he cupped her cheek with his hand, and looked into her chocolate colored eyes. "What do you want, Hermione?"

An unbidden tear trailed down her cheek before she spoke. "I want you, Harry. All I've ever wanted is you."

He then pulled her into his arms and held her there, letting the words settle over his heart. He held her for so long, he hadn't even seen the sun come up. He was too occupied with the beauty in his arms...

When she pulled back many long moments later, Harry cupped her face and looked down at her longingly.

"So I guess it's no big secret I love you, now is it?"

Hermione's heart swelled at the words and a new rush of tears threatened to spill. "Not as much as I love you."

He kissed her again, and Hermione welcomed it, encouraged it, coaxed him into a rousing exchange and eventually found him leaning over her on the front porch swing as Molly called everyone in for breakfast.

Hermione pulled away and smiled as Harry let out a few ragged breaths on her lips. He trailed kisses down her neck as she tried to speak, but it was rather difficult; the whole thought of snogging Harry new to her.

"My rational thinking is telling me that we shouldn't be doing this here," she barely breathed.

That didn't stop Harry. "Mmm, then we'd better Apparate over to my place quick, because I can tell where this is headed."

"Harry," she giggled, "Get up, we have to go eat breakfast."

"I'm having breakfast right now." and he kissed her firmly on the lips, but she pushed away again.

"And should Ginny come outside looking for us?"

"Ginny was the one encouraging this! It would do her ego some good to see us shacked up like this. She'd be down right pleased with herself if we got married over the next six months and -"

Hermione leapt out of the swing, dumping Harry on the porch with a thud. "Married?" she squeaked.

Harry stood with a chuckle. "Now not only my ego, but my bum is bruised, too." Harry took her by the shoulders and smiled down at her. "I was only teasing."

She smiled shyly. "Don't tease like that, Harry. You might get my hopes up."

Harry kissed her sweetly on the mouth, then much to her dismay, pulled away.

"Come on, time for breakfast." He held her hands in his, kissed them gently, then led her into the house.

Finally, she was going home.

With Harry, just where she belonged.

**Fin**

**A/N: I really would like some feedback, positive or negative. Please review! **


End file.
